The goal of this postdoctoral training program, since its inception in 1977, has been to provide physicians interested in perinatal/neonatal medicine the skills necessary for a successful career in academic medicine. There are many excellent clinical training programs in perinatal/neonatal medicine in the United States, but few provide intensive training in laboratory, translational, and clinical research. As a result, there are many well- trained clinicians, but relatively few equipped for research-oriented academic positions. Physician-investigators bring a unique perspective to biomedical research and its translation. In this program, physician trainees pursue intensive training and investigation in one of two tracks. One track is a traditional laboratory-based track that focuses on molecular, cellular, and developmental biology. Trainees in this track are mentored in the laboratories of senior investigators in the Yale School of Medicine. The other track focuses on clinical and translational investigation. Trainees in this track are mentored by senior investigators in the Yale School of Medicine and/or the Yale School of Public Health. Formal didactic training is offered to trainees in both tracks and all trainees are required to attend instruction in biostatistics, evidence based medicine, clinical trial design, epidemiology, and ethical conduct of research. Trainees who elect to do clinical research may also become candidates for the MPH degree at the Yale School of Public Health or the PhD in Investigative Medicine. The program supports 4 postdoctoral trainees. Trainees are appointed for 3 years and must be committed to pursuing a career in academic medicine. MD trainees will have completed their residency prior to entering the program. After an orientation period, with guidance from the program directors and an advisory committee, trainees select a preceptor and a research project. Under the direct supervision of the preceptor, they design, execute, interpret and report their research. Since 3 years are generally insufficient to fully establish an independent research career, trainees are encouraged and assisted to apply for funding to extend their research training, and many have done so successfully. In depth tools for trainee, preceptor, and training program evaluation are in place, as are tools for trainee recruitment, particularly for recruitment of trainees from diverse backgrounds. The training program is significantly enhanced by the resources and environment of Yale University, a research-intensive institution. Numerous research and training opportunities exist, particularly in the Schools of Medicine and Public Health, which provide a rich environment for training in biomedical research. The approach of using the resources of Yale University for training in academic medicine has been rewarding in terms of trainee productivity and subsequent career development. Graduates of this program hold academic positions throughout the United States. Many have become leaders in perinatal/neonatal medicine and research. The ongoing objective of this program is to train members of the next generation of investigators in perinatal/neonatal medicine.